


A Delightful Turn of Events

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/F, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: Fleur was floating upside down in the air, trying very hard to see behind her upside down skirts.





	A Delightful Turn of Events

Fleur was floating upside down in the air, trying very hard to see behind her upside down skirts. After trying and failing to uncover her head, she finally gave up, letting herself hang limp and groaning.

The pack of immature boys that had pranked her had disappeared a while ago. She supposed it wasn’t so fun to hang a witch upside down when she was wearing short leggings under her skirts. Fools. As if she would not have prepared for such things.

A wandless _Finite_ was not beyond her capabilities, but the ground below her was obscured by her hair and skirts to the point she could be sure what she was hovering over, or how high. To fall suddenly without sight would not be wise.

But she had a feeling she had no other choices, and the throbbing that was building in her head from being upside down was making it hard to think.

Just as she was coming to the decision to risk it, she heard footsteps approaching, and a delicate ‘ _oh_ ’ from somewhere behind her.

“’Oo is zere?” she demanded, hoping it wasn’t another boy come to try and peak at her undergarments. Hogwarts was full of uncouth little brats it seemed.

The footsteps stopped near her, and then someone lifted her skirts and then her hair, until Fleur was looking at a face she recognised even upside down. The girl Cedric had taken to the ball. Fleur had stolen her away for a dance or two, and found herself having much more fun than with the boy she’d dragged along to please Madame Maxime. And she had heard that Cedric had distracted himself well with another girl and Cho had not even seemed disappointed, so all had ended well.

“I’m going to drop you down now,” Cho said.

Relief crashed through Fleur before her words really registered. “Wait, what—”

With an undignified yelp, she fell, only to be neatly caught in Cho’s arms, still with her skirts all up around her torso.

Cho looked down at her legs. “Clever,” she said. “Does this happen to you often?”

Fleur blinked at her. The other girl was holding her up as if it took no effort at all, one arm braced around her upper waist, and the other underneath her knees.

“Fleur?”

Her pronunciation was atrocious, but still somehow charming. Fleur cleared her throat and tried to focus. “Boys are ‘orrid no matter where you go,” she said, taking extra care to speak clearly. “You are very strong.”

“Quidditch,” Cho said, as she carefully set Fleur back on her feet and helped her smooth her skirts back down.

Back on even ground, Fleur felt a little faint, but focused on Cho instead.

“A strong woman is ze best kind of ‘ero, no?” That seemed to turn Cho’s cheeks a little pink, and Fleur smiled and leaned in quickly to place a kiss on one. “Thank you for rescuing me.”

“No, no, it was nothing,” Cho said, her cheeks turning even pinker.

“Ah, so many would ‘ave walked by!” Fleur insisted, smoothing her hands over her skirts. “You must let me repay you! I ‘ear zere is a lovely little place in ‘Ogsmeade to go for tea?”

It was too late to go today, but Sunday was still spread out free before them.

Cho made a strange sound. “Madam Puddifoot’s?”

“Oui, Oui!” Fleur was enjoying how red her face was turning. So strong but able to blush so prettily. The boys at Hogwarts were so horrid, but the girls were so lovely. “I will take you zere tomorrow!”

“But...”

Fleur waited, but Cho seemed to have decided against her words, and cleared her throat and nodded instead.

“Meet me at ze gates at ten?” Fleur asked.

Cho nodded again, turned to leave but then turned back, reached out for Fleur’s wrist and held it gently.

“Is this...is this a...?”

Fleur could stare at her pretty pink cheeks all day. “Eet is whatever you would like eet to be. But we ‘ad fun at ze ball, did we not?”

Cho nodded and let her wrist go.

“More fun zan with a boy, no?” Fleur couldn’t help but ask slyly.

Cho nodded again, a shorter motion with her eyes wide. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Before Fleur could say anything, she’d turned and hurried off, and Fleur stared after her with a smile. What luck to have been rescued by the one girl she had wanted to see again after the ball.

Trying not to let her own cheeks stain pink, she hurried away herself. She had to pick something to wear to make Cho blush again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @beelsebutt. But omg I forgot about Fleur's accent until I'd written it and had to go back!! I checked back in the books and followed the pattern there! Hopefully it's somewhat accurate!!


End file.
